


Exactly where you are

by teaandsmut



Series: Somewhat chronological Catradora one-shots (Post S1) [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Catra's POV, Comfort, Crying, Enemies With Benefits, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, First Time Penetration, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-S1, This one is kind of sweet I promise, Under-negotiated Kink, beginner dom Adora, bratty sub Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Catra discovers she might have a taste for restraint.Grouped as a series with my other Catradora fics because they are vaguely chronological in my personal headcanon, but can be read independently.





	Exactly where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [pearltiddys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualMagneto/pseuds/pearltiddys) for kicking some ideas around with me when I was stuck with this one.
> 
> Update: [pearltiddys drew art for this!](https://twitter.com/pearltiddys/status/1132503100844068864?s=20)
> 
> They are angsty enemies with benefits by this point. This fic is about experimental beginner light bondage - it is not a careful account of ideal practices. Adora is 19, Catra is 20.
> 
> If you don't want to read any scene-setting, you can skip to about a fifth of the way through, it's 100% smut from then on.
> 
>  **Details for trigger avoidance purposes:** The bondage in this is using a belt. That’s the only thing that happens with the belt; there is no impact play. There are some very brief, vague allusions to Catra’s past abuse.

Catra sulked her way down an out-of-the-way corridor, fresh from being screamed at by another new training leader. Apparently force captains had ‘responsibilities’ and Catra’s absences no longer passed without comment. Maybe when they had something useful to teach her, then she would show up. She realised which corridor she had absent-mindedly found herself in, yet again, and kicked at a floor-level pipe. 

“Hey, Catra.”

Catra jumped a foot in the air and her tail fluffed up in alarm. She span to see Adora leaning against a doorway, looking far too pleased with herself. She smiled cautiously at Catra. _ No, _ thought Catra,  _ this is not happening. _ Catra glared back. Without breaking eye contact with Adora, she reached behind to fumble along the wall until she found a covered switch. She flipped the cover up and Adora’s eyes widened.

“Don't!”

Catra kept her face impassive and pulled the switch down. As a siren wail rose and and flashing light filled the corridor, Adora stared at Catra in shock.

Still looking straight at Adora, Catra shouted, in her best faux-distressed voice, “Princess! Princess in corridor 9B!”

After beat, Adora recovered herself enough to realise the danger she was in. She shot Catra a look of exasperation before sprinting down the corridor, away from the heavy advancing footsteps.

By the time they arrived, Adora was out of sight. Catra pointed in the direction she had gone and the guards hurried on. Catra wandered lazily after them, at odds with the urgency of the emergency alarm, before slipping into a narrow side corridor.

A few turns later, in a quiet service corridor, she sniffed the air and grinned to herself. She jumped up silently to balance on top of a narrow service box and pushed through a loose ceiling panel above.

“Hey, Adora.”

Catra squealed with laughter as she dodged the kick to her head that came from the darkness. She pulled herself through the gap in the ceiling and crouched to shove the panel back in place. A switch clicked and the space was lit by a bare light bulb.

“Catra! Why did you do that?” Adora sat on the makeshift plywood floor of a small, irregular-shaped room. Catra felt a choke in her chest when she saw the warm coat Adora wore over her jacket, knowing it must have come from someone in her new life. 

“Just keeping you on your toes. You never were the quickest and all that time with the princesses has probably made you even slower.” Catra lashed out at Adora’s arm with her claws to demonstrate and nicked the sleeve of her coat when she didn't pull away in time.  _ Good,  _ thought Catra.

“Are you going to hand me over to them then?” The siren still blared in the corridor underneath them. 

“You seem pretty confident that I won't. You must have known I'd find you here.” Catra was tempted to turn her over just for that. How dare she be so sure about it? But Catra had known she would be.

“Just hopeful.”

“Hm.”

Adora looked around the space they were in. It was a cavity within the workings of the building where large criss-crossing ducts and pipes had chanced to form an enclosed space. Catra had found it years ago (she was good at hiding) and it had by turns been a childhood fort, a refuge from whomever Catra had provoked and a secret den where they had tentatively confessed their teenage worries. It had seen a lot of tears from one or other of them over the years, alone and together. Catra had avoided it for a while after Adora left but had soon started to need somewhere to be alone; there were only so many times she could avert a public meltdown. Over the years they had partially lined it with pieces of plywood, wired in the light to the mains and piled it with as many pillows and blankets as they could steal.

The siren ceased and Catra wondered how much trouble she would be in later for setting it off. Adora shrugged off her coat and jacket and stood to wander around. There were papers attached to the pipes and walls: unflattering doodles of their peers and leaders; diagrams of mischievous plots and schemes and the occasional serious battle plan, mostly by Adora; and sketches of each other, mostly Catra’s sketches of Adora. Catra was the one who had taken more to drawing; besides, she supposed she wouldn’t sit still long enough to be drawn anyway. 

“These look new.” Adora reached for a pile of recent drawings and Catra blanched.  _ Shit. _ She leapt over and snatched them away, pressing them to her chest to stop Adora seeing them.

“Not everything in here is for you anymore.” Catra stuffed her drawings down the back of a pipe.

Adora didn’t say anything, but backed off. She moved to look at a schematic for some pre-teen adventure of theirs, smiling as she ran her hand over the paper. Catra was suddenly annoyed. What was Adora even doing here? Was she just here for a nostalgic visit to see what she wasn’t missing? Was she even here to see Catra? How dare she show up and practically ignore her? Catra strode over and squeezed herself between Adora and the wall, looking up at her challengingly.

Adora laughed. “Oh, do you want to be the centre of attention? Okay then, if that’s what you want.” Adora jabbed Catra in the abdomen and tickled her. Catra hissed and struggled, trying to hold Adora’s hands away and suppress her giggles. “Did you not want this? Just let me know and I’ll stop,” Adora grinned.  _ Enough of this.  _ Catra dug her claws into Adora’s forearms and almost instantly found herself pressed against the wall, her cheek against the cold metal and her arm twisted up her back. 

“Hey, no claws!” Adora’s voice was warm but Catra wasn’t really listening anymore. She couldn’t move in the lock Adora had her in and she felt an almost-familiar rising emotion. She expected panic but although her breathing was rapid and her pulse raced as always when she was immobilised, something was different.

“Shit, sorry!” Adora let go of Catra’s arm and stepped back. “I forgot. I’m so sorry, Catra. Are you okay?”

Catra turned back to face Adora, feeling disconcerted. “Uh… I think I kind of liked it?”

“Really?”

“Yeah… Try it again.”

“Um, okay.” Adora cautiously lifted both of Catra’s wrists and pinned them against the wall either side of her shoulders. “Like this?”

Another rush of adrenaline flooded Catra. She twisted her wrists a little, enough to know that Adora was pinning her with a force greater than she could counter. If they had been fighting, Catra had other ways she could try to free herself but instead she gave in to the pull to allow herself to be held. Her stomach churned as she did so, panic still mixed with excitement, but she fought to keep herself together. She needed to know that she could trust Adora; she wanted so badly to trust her. Although she knew the damage went too deep for anything to easily repair it, Catra was desperate to feel even a sliver of that trust again.

“Let go.”

Adora released Catra’s wrists immediately, concern across her face. Catra let her arms fall back to her sides. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to,” said Adora. Catra knew that wasn’t really true, but she’d take it for now. Keeping up her defences was exhausting. Reassuring herself that Adora would stop if she asked, Catra moved her wrists back to where Adora had held them and nodded.

More confidently this time, Adora grasped Catra’s wrists and held them tight against the wall, watching her carefully. Catra gave an involuntary whimper and closed her eyes. She could feel her body and mind still reacting to the restraint but it was a shade away from her usual terror. As if she was looking at it from a different angle where it could be excitement instead. Her panic had subsided. She felt Adora’s lips on hers and let herself fall into a parallel world, almost like everything she feared to live through but somehow sublimely altered.

Catra opened her mouth to Adora as she was pressed hard against the metal wall, feeling unusually passive as she let Adora do what she wanted. Adora was rolling against her slightly and Catra widened her legs and tilted her hips so that Adora could press between them; Adora groaned in response and pushed Catra harder into the wall. Catra could feel her own wetness already starting to run as Adora continued. 

She wanted to touch Adora, to feel her heat and tensing muscles, to feel the slick she could already sense. Her fingertips fizzed with the need to touch Adora’s skin. Catra tugged sharply at her wrists, wondering if Adora would be distracted enough for her to escape, but she couldn’t budge them and she felt frustration rise at her centre. Catra settled for Adora’s mouth and tried to shift from the position she was held in to kiss her back from a less awkward angle but found that she couldn’t. She could feel herself unravelling a little more every time she thrilled when she was prevented from moving the way she wanted. 

Catra was panting when Adora pulled back. “Good?” asked Adora, her cheeks flushed.

“Mm, yeah.” Catra ran her tongue along her teeth to taste Adora there. 

“We won’t get far like this though…” Adora let go of Catra’s wrists and hovered her hands over them. “Would you stay there if I just told you to?”

A wall slammed up in Catra’s mind at the thought of being held in place without anything solid touching her.  _ Nope. _ She shook her head and Adora hurriedly said, “Okay, it’s okay, I’ll stay here if that’s what you want.” She placed her hands lightly back on Catra’s wrists and Catra relaxed. “Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes,” said Catra, determined. Now that she had a taste of the strange exhilaration, she had to keep going. There was something calming about giving herself over to Adora, safe and on her own terms. “Can you maybe…” Catra looked around the cluttered space for inspiration. “Let go a second.” 

Adora released her and Catra growled in disappointment to feel the tension slacken. She undid her belts and began to hastily strip off.

Adora giggled at Catra hopping as she struggled with her leggings. “You’re keen.”

“Shut up.” Catra sat down to finish pulling her clothes off. She kicked them aside and grabbed her wider belt. “Uh, could you…” Catra thrust the belt up at Adora. When Adora hesitated before taking it, Catra decided to give her some more incentive. “I don’t know if you have the guts but…” said Catra dismissively before turning to kneel facing away from her, holding her wrists together behind her back and presenting them to Adora. She shifted her weight, waiting for Adora and refusing to look back when she heard the drop of Adora’s clothes on the floor. She bit her lip when she felt Adora kneel behind her, but Adora didn’t touch her.

When Adora took too long, Catra gave a loud yawn. “What are you doing back there? Taking your time to enjoy the - ah!” Catra flew face down into the floor, only just breaking her fall with her hands, after Adora shoved her hard in the back. Catra sucked in a breath through gritted teeth as her body pulled taut again. Her rebellious streak wouldn’t let her fully give in just yet though.

“Oww…” Catra moved cautiously where she lay on the floor. “That really hurt…”

“I’m sorry! I thought that was what you wanted!”

Catra turned over and propped herself up on her elbows, looking pained at first but then breaking into laughter at Adora’s expression. “Oh Adora, are you ever going to stop falling for that?”

“Ugh!” Adora grabbed Catra’s arm and roughly flipped her back around to face the ground. She leaned in as she pinned her down, straddling Catra’s hips, and said quietly, “If you do that again, I’m leaving. Understood?”

Catra nodded weakly, too distracted by how  _ perfect  _ Adora’s weight felt holding her down to voice an answer.

“Good.”

Adora pulled back and moved Catra’s wrists firmly together, in opposite directions to each other so they lay parallel across the small of her back. Catra realised that was probably what Adora had been figuring out while she paused; the position Catra had intuitively placed her wrists together in probably wasn’t the most versatile. Adora started to loop Catra’s belt around and between her wrists. Lying patiently with her cheek pressed against the plywood floor, Catra still couldn’t resist scoffing. “What do you call that?” she said as she pulled one of her wrists free. A fresh thrill shot through her as Adora caught her and pulled her arm back easily, huffing at Catra. She wrapped the belt around Catra’s wrists again and tugged it tighter. Catra wriggled her wrists and flushed hot when she couldn’t free them. “Fuck, I…”

“Is that okay?”

“Yeah…” said Catra between shallow breaths. She felt every muscle in her whole body was vibrating as she adjusted to the feeling of her immobilised arms, her mind involuntarily running through ways she couldn’t move.

“Deep breaths,” said Adora in a familiar tone. As Catra calmed a little she slipped into the warmth of accepting the ways she was made vulnerable like this. Adora ran her fingers between the belt and Catra’s skin. “Is this okay?”

“For fuck’s sake,  _ yes.”  _ Now that Catra was getting into it, Adora was being far too gentle for her liking. At the back of her mind, Catra was reassured that Adora was being careful with her, but she wanted more from her and was quickly realising that pushing Adora was the quickest way to get it.  _ No problem there, _ thought Catra; goading Adora was something she had a lot of practice in. “Come on, Adora, is that all you’ve got? You know I can get out of this easily.”

“Ha! I doubt it. I’m not falling for that, Catra. I want to make sure you’re alright.”

Trying a different approach, Catra snapped, “Oh,  _ now _ you want to make sure I’m alright? I’m fine, you know I can take it. It’s the least you could do after you -”

“Catra. Don’t go there.” 

Adora’s voice was low with warning and Catra shivered at the threat. Tempting as it was to invoke Adora’s anger by pressing that particular button, Catra thought better of it, deciding that Adora leaving would be the most likely outcome. Instead, Catra went for the most direct option. She unsheathed her claws, twisted one of her hands and dug her claws into whatever part of Adora she could reach in one swift movement; it turned out to be Adora’s thigh where she was still astride Catra’s hips. 

Adora stifled a yelp but couldn’t help jumping up, still kneeling over her but releasing Catra’s hips. Catra immediately tried wriggling free but dissolved into whimpers as Adora grasped her by the waist and dragged her back, her knees and chest scraping a little over the floor. Then at last, Catra knew she could give in. She dropped the last of her resistance and was swept with the dizzy rush of giving herself over to Adora. Although her whole body coursed with it, she felt the ache most keenly between her legs and twitched her hips unthinkingly, seeking friction.

Adora climbed off Catra to kneel by her side. “That's enough of that.” She placed her hand between Catra’s shoulder blades and leaned down hard to prevent Catra from moving, forcing a happy moan from her. “You know, I think I like you like this.” She trailed her free hand over Catra’s skin to make her shiver. “Much more manageable than usual. And yeah,” she said, hunger colouring her voice as she stroked her fingers up the back of Catra’s thigh, “I am enjoying the view.”

Where she had felt pulled taut by her tussling with Adora, Catra now felt soft and malleable, like she had been pulled so tight that everything holding her together had yielded and now she was wonderfully vulnerable. As Adora worked her free hand between Catra’s thighs, she melted into the dual sensations of desperately wanting Adora to touch her aching cunt while revelling in being unable to have any say in the matter. She tried to angle her hips to give Adora more access, only succeeding in raising them slightly while causing her face to be pressed harder against the floor.

Catra could feel that her thighs were already covered in her slick and Adora ran her fingers messily down through it all, stroking along her cunt. As soon as they swept her over-sensitive clit, Catra's world shrank to nothing but sensation. The tug on her wrists as she strained in vain to shift her position, the building thrum through her body as Adora slid her fingers again and again over her clit, the pressure of her chest being held to the floor, the heady buzz that renewed every time she couldn’t move herself the way she tried to.

The heat at her centre seemed like something that was happening  _ to  _ her, orchestrated by Adora, coaxed closer and closer to overwhelming her. Catra tensed in anticipation but then Adora’s fingers were gone from her, leaving her throbbing in their wake.

Adora groaned, frustrated. “If you’re going to make noises like that…” Catra was brought back enough by Adora’s words to notice the feeble whimpers and mewling cries coming from her own throat. Adora carefully moved Catra over onto her back, Catra compliant and pliable and her eyes following Adora as she moved up to kneel with her thighs either side of Catra’s face. “... then I’m going to need to - nnh -”

Adora trailed off in a deep moan as she pushed herself against Catra’s mouth. Gathered slick met her tongue when Catra opened her lips to Adora and she gave desperate little whines as she tried to please her. Adora steadied herself with her hands against the floor and closed her eyes, her face one of intense concentration, and settled into a rhythm of lightly but decisively grinding against Catra’s mouth.

Catra had to concentrate on breathing steadily through her nose while she couldn’t control the pressing of Adora’s cunt over her mouth. The belt bit into Catra’s wrists a little and her shoulders ached as she arched her back to take the pressure off, her ability to deal with the discomfort giving a measure of reassurance. As Adora moved above her, Catra’s fingers burned again with the need to touch Adora; she wanted to grasp her hips to pull her closer, to feel her breasts and her waist under her hands, to touch her thighs, and her neck, and her shoulders… Catra had a brief urge to free herself and tried twisting her wrists and tugging at her restraints in vain.

“Are - ah - are you okay there?” asked Adora. She glanced down at Catra as she noticed her struggling.

Catra gave a muffled, “Mm-hm,” with her mouth still occupied.

“Oh - okay, good,” replied Adora, panting and distracted.

Catra fell easily back into letting herself be overwhelmed by Adora. The panic-adjacent sense in her chest was kept in check as she spotted the small red claw marks on Adora’s thigh from her earlier provocations, reminding her that this was happening in line with her own will. As Adora gasped and shuddered, her slick salt and tart on Catra’s lapping tongue, Catra felt powerful.

Adora was obviously close, her thighs shaking as she moved her hips. Catra focused, feeling somehow defiant as she decided to make Adora come as hard as possible. Right now Adora wanted her and Catra was determined to show her why. She pulled her head back as much as she could manage, ignoring the pain in her arms as she stopped tensing to take the pressure off them, and rolled the flat of her tongue softly against Adora’s clit. Adora stilled her hips and let her head drop, loose hair falling about her face. 

Catra moved her tongue even more gently as she watched Adora hold her breath and tremble. She controlled it just a little longer, enough to enjoy Adora taking jagged breaths through gritted teeth, before pressing her tongue more firmly against Adora to push her over the edge. Adora cried out as her body nearly collapsed. Catra continued to lick softly but unrelentingly against her clit, pulling more from Adora, forcing her to cry out again despite her efforts to choke back the sound. Adora’s arms shook where they struggled to support her and she descended into rapid gasps as Catra carefully stroked her clit to draw out the full extent of her pleasure.

When it was finally over, Adora pulled her hips back and caught her breath. Catra licked Adora’s taste from her lips and grinned smugly up at her, despite becoming aware of the pain in her arms again. She relaxed her shoulders, shifted herself to arch the small of her back away from her wrists and held onto her opposite forearm with each hand to ease the pull on her restraints. The actions relieved the direct pain but not the ache. 

Ever-ready, Adora recovered herself quickly and cleared her throat as she brought back her authoritative demeanour. “Thanks,” she said lightly, climbing back to kneel by Catra’s side. She wiped some of her slick from Catra’s chin with the back of her hand. Then she gave Catra a wicked smile. “Now I can concentrate.” 

Before it could occur to Catra to rebel, Adora pinned her with a hand to her chest. Adora held herself directly above Catra and they stared at each other for a moment until Catra looked away, playing at being huffily unbothered.

“First though, are your wrists okay?” Adora checked Catra’s fingers with her free hand. “Can you move your fingers?”

Catra wiggled them, trying not to give away the warm glow she had felt when Adora had carefully held her hand. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s, uh... it’s good,” Catra managed, her way with words having abandoned her some time ago. The intensity of the throbbing between her legs had only increased with the lack of contact while Adora had fucked her mouth instead.

“Great. Your turn then…” 

Adora wasted no time in reaching back to circle her fingers around Catra’s clit, deliberately rubbing too hard to make Catra squirm while she couldn’t pull away. Catra was returned to the sensation that this was happening to her, rather than with her, and surrendered to the idea that Adora had full control over her. It was relaxing, knowing that Adora had her, that Adora was more than capable of handling her.

Adora ran her whole hand across Catra’s wet cunt and as her fingers hovered around her entrance Catra became aware of a gnawing want a few centimetres from Adora’s fingertips. She couldn’t articulate it but she willed Adora to understand.  _ Please, Adora, I need you.  _ Catra found she was tilting her hips up and Adora’s fingertips kept slipping between Catra’s folds.

“Uh… Do you want - ahem - do you want my fingers inside you?” asked Adora.

_ Fuck, yes.  _ Catra felt her cunt pulse at the thought. She nodded hurriedly.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.  _ Please.” _

“Okay.”

Without a second thought, Adora slid her middle two fingers easily into Catra, moaning quietly to herself at the feeling of Catra’s heat. The reaction crashed through Catra immediately as she felt Adora’s fingers filling her. She pushed her hips off the ground, wanting more. Her shoulders hurt and her wrists cramped in their restraints but she needed this more than she cared about that.

With the heel of her hand pressed against Catra’s clit, Adora continued to plunge her fingers in and out of Catra, watching fascinated as Catra was lost in a haze of half-cries. Catra had abandoned any rational sense of what was happening, only aware of the delicious pull of her restraints, Adora’s weight pinning her chest and the intense pressure building at her core with every thrust into her. She felt her cunt open up until Adora’s fingers no longer filled it, instead pressing up against the front wall.

As Catra tensed, only the tip of her tail flicking erratically, Adora went harder and Catra accepted what seemed to be an unbearable increase in pressure and pain.  _ It’s okay, I can bear it. I can do this,  _ she told herself. Then she was free-falling as pleasure overcame her, cascading from her centre and freeing the pressure throughout her body. It surged over her as she tumbled hard over the edge, Adora pushing her on. She felt an unfamiliar hot gushing release, followed by a surprised sound from Adora. Her cries turned to blissed-out silence as she rode out her orgasm, letting the rush work its way through her shaking limbs until all traces of tension had been cleared in its wake.

And then her face was wet and Adora was hastily untying her wrists and  _ why is my tail so wet  _ and Adora was pulling her up to a sitting position and she could taste salt in her mouth and her shoulders ached fresh as she curled into Adora’s chest. She realised she was crying, tears streaming down her face and dropping onto her hands clasped to her chest and onto Adora’s skin as she gathered Catra to her. At first they overflowed from her confusingly and without apparent emotion but as Adora reached to pull her red jacket over Catra, stroking her arms and saying soothing things Catra couldn’t take in, the emotion hit her in the gut. Streaming tears turned to keening turned to convulsive gulps before Catra buried her face in Adora’s chest and sobbed.

Adora held Catra until her crying subsided and she eventually relaxed. Catra felt like her body and mind were loose and limp while Adora maneuvered around to pull Catra’s clothes back on after she started to shiver. Catra meekly let Adora lay her down on some of the scattered cushions and the room started to return hazily to her. When Adora let go to pull her own top back on, Catra whined for her and Adora reached back to touch her and reminded her that she was looking after her. Adora pulled her trousers up and lay down beside Catra. She wrapped her arms around Catra and stroked her hair until she stopped whimpering. Catra felt so tired and spent and Adora was so warm and safe and  _ here _ that, contrary to all of their other recent encounters, Catra fell fast asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to finish this before season 2! Just and no more. I finally wrote them a bit less angsty. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I really love comments, if you'd like to leave one.
> 
> Links in case you want to follow or talk to me: [Tumblr](https://teaandsmut.tumblr.com) [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/teaandsmut) [Twitter](https://twitter.com/teaandsmut)


End file.
